Fourtris: I'll be your family now
by TheFaultinDivergent
Summary: Fourtris. The gang is alive. There will be games, secrets, surprises, and who knows what else! After initiation. No war story. This one is different though, kind of. There are other ships such as, Sheke, Willstina, and Mariah. No spoilers, read! Rated T for swearing, etc. Summary sucks but the story is hopefully better.
1. Patching Things Up

**Tris POV**

Four was hot. That's all I could I could think when I first met him. Why does he distract me so easily? Flash forward. We were the amazing Fourtris. I loved him and he loved me. He was my soulmate. We were perfect together. I don't know why, but sometimes I just rage out on Tobias. I could never stay mad at him forever but sometimes I just get mad. Usually, he's not even the source of the problem. I just take it out on him. We just patched up a fight, that passed so fast, that I don't even remember what we were fighting about. I felt like one day he would wake up and feel like I hate him, like he didn't want to be with someone who always picked fights with him all the time. I couldn't let that happen, I loved him too much for him to leave. I needed him. He was too much too lose, he makes me whole. I needed to fix that.

**Tobias POV**

Tris was acting weird around me all day. She was being oddly nice... Not that she wasn't nice, it's just that she was being overly nice. It was weird. I needed to know what she was up to. "Tris..." I started. I wasn't sure how to say this. "What's going on?" She looked at me confused, but sort of smiled. She knew what I was talking about. "What do you mean?" She was playing dumb now. "You are being overly nice." I said. She just broke out in giggles. "Okay Tris, I need you to tell me. Did someone give you the Amity bread?" "No silly, I'm just being nice!" Definitely the bread.

**Tris POV**

I think I might have scared Tobias. He was convinced that I ate Amity bread. It was probably better if I just told him what it really was. "Tobias." I knew what I needed to do. I could tell that he was a bit hesitant on turning around to me. He probably thought I was going to drag him away to smell flowers. "I need to tell you something." God I loved him so much. I could never hurt him. He looked carefully at me as if looking at me the wrong way would trigger something. I opened my mouth to tell him but only a sigh managed to escape before I burst into tears.

**Tobias POV**

"Hey, hey... It's alright." I put a hand on her back. "What's going on?" I asked her calmly. "I... I... can't lose you!" She said. "What? Why would you lose me?" I asked her. "I'm awful to you! I feel like one day you're just- just going to leave me!" She said sobbing heavier. "Tris- baby calm down... Hey," I said holding her face. I looked her in the eyes and said "I will never leave you." I leaned my forehead against hers and promised her. I planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you." I tell her. "Forever?" "Forever."


	2. Fears

**Tobias POV**

I brought Tris into my apartment after we kissed in the chasm. Funny. Like our first kiss. She sat on my bed and looked around at the small apartment. "It's not much," I say I turned away and looked in the mirror. I had some minor cuts or scars and just seemed tired or depressed. I looked like a train wreck right now. God bless her for kissing that mess I call a face not more than five minutes ago. "What do you see in me?" I asked eyeing my hooked nose and sunken eyes on the mirror. "You're attractive." She said. "What about me is attractive?" "Everything, your eyes, your back, your abs..." She laughed a little and I smiled at her. "Come on Tris... I know how hot my body is." She laughed at that. I sat on the bed next to her. "What do you see in me?" She asked. "I know- and so do you- that I'm not pretty." "I like that you can protect yourself. You're not afraid of me, like most of the other initiates were." I kissed her forehead and smiled. I leaned in and whispered to her. "I'd jump off of the Hub for you, Tris." Which was true. She meant everything to me. She blushed and smiled. "And I would do the same for you." She kissed me gently and smiled again.

**Tris POV**

"Tobias..." I whispered. "Can I show you something?" We ran into the fear simulation room where I first experienced my worst fears. "I've gone into your fears, why not come into mine?" He just nodded and I found two syringes. I handed him one. I jabbed the needle in my neck and pressed the plunger. He did the same and instantly the ground turned to grass. The crows. A swarm of black feathers and loud caws surrounded me. One landed on my shoulder, it's talons digging into my skin. Tobias started swatting at the air and rarely hitting a crow. "TOBIAS!" I yelled over the screeching crows. "DON'T FIGHT!" He stopped swatting and calmed down. As always, the gun appeared and I exploded most of the crows. I managed to find Tobias's hand and grip it tight. Our hands split when two sheets of glass wrenched them apart. The tank. I hadn't thought about it. The tanks started filling up with the same amounts of water. I put my hand against the glass and he lined his up with mine. I saw him mouth the words "I love you," as if we wouldn't make it out alive. I don't know if he said it or not because the glass prevented contact together completely. I was almost too caught up with him to notice that the water was at my waist. It was just above his knees. The water rose faster and I tried hitting the glass as hard as I could to break it. The tank filled up all the way and I told myself that it wasn't real. The glass shattered and the water spilled out. I was free, but the place I was in didn't change. Tobias. He couldn't get out. I started banging against the glass until my knuckles were red with blood-blush. I started crying and hitting the glass. Tobias started accidentally sucking in water. He couldn't do it. I couldn't do anything about it. I just sat there watching my boyfriend die. "IT'S NOT REAL!" I screamed it and screamed it until my voice hurt.

**Tobias POV**

Tris was screaming something that I couldn't make out. My vision was failing, my lungs burned, and I was drowning. I know now. She told me she did this before. It's not real. The tank burst.

**Tris POV**

I grabbed Tobias's hand out of the wave of water. I just managed to get him before we were swallowed up in a massive body of water. I had Tobias's hand in mine tightly and he had a grip on a rock just slightly poking above the surface. The waves rocked me around and pulled me under. He couldn't support us both. "Tobias!" I yelled "I have to let go!" "I won't let you!" He called. "It's not real!" I said and I let go of his hand. I drifted and flipped. "Pull yourself together, Prior!" I told myself. "Control yourself." I calmed down and floated. The waves calmed and I am tied up to a stake. Peter began to come toward me in attempt to set me on fire. I could hear Eric behind me speaking to Tobias. Eric is a real asshole. Tobias and I were tied up and sitting back to back. He wasn't afraid of him, he just hated him. "Smell that?" Peter asked. "That is your burning flesh." he laughed horribly. "I think I smell rain!" Just then it started down pouring putting out the fire and soothing my burns. In an instant I was in an Abnegation house with Tobias. Mirrors surrounded us. "What?" Tobias asked. Dozens of faceless men tried to get in the room to attack us. I opened a closet door and Tobias and I hurried in. I felt my hand around. I know there will be two pistols. I took them and handed one two Tobias. The figures broke through. I knew because I could hear the glass shattering. I shot at the figures and Tobias shot at them much faster than I could. We go back in the closet and panels on the wall creak. I pushed one and it revealed a hole. I let Tobias crawl through first and then followed him. He just stood there. There was a bed in the room. A bed. Oh. This again. Him though? I was with him? He walks over and kisses me. I pulled away. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I don't know what's happening." He pushed himself against me and kissed me, unzipping my jacket. I pushed him off. "Tobias, it's not funny." "I know! I know! I'm not trying to!" He morphed into the simulation. "Oh I know. Don't ask. I will explain later." "I will not sleep with you in a simulation." I kiss him and he pulls away. "What in the hell was that?" He asked. "That," I began "is what happens in my intimacy fear.

**Tobias POV**

A gun appears in my hand. What is going on? The Prior family is now there and I am holding a gun to Tris's head against my will. "Do it!" I say. I see that she has a gun also aimed at her family. "It's okay." Caleb says. "Do it!" I say I can't control my words. "No, I can't, Tobias I can't!" She says. "Ten seconds!" "Go ahead." Her mother says. "Ten!" I choked up. I can usually control simulations but this was too hard. "Nine!" My throat burned. "Tris..." Her father said. "Eight!" "We love you." "Seven!" Tears sprung to my eyes. "Six!" They rolled down my face now, I knew how this would end. "Five!" I can't but I know I have to. "Four!" "Three!" It's not real but it felt too real. I love her. "Two!" "I'm sorry Tobias, I can't do it. I love you." "One!" I pulled the trigger and hear a bang. I woke in the simulation room with a scream. I was crying and my lip was bleeding. I chewed through it. "Tris!" I screamed her name now. She was beside me though I couldn't notice, everything was blurry with tears. "Are you okay?" She wiped my blood with her thumb. "As long as you're okay I am." I said. "I'm sorry." She said. "Let's not ever do that again." "Agreed." I said. "I love you." I said. "And I you, Tobias Eaton, and I you." I kissed her for awhile and we went back to my apartment and fell asleep.


	3. Remember?

**Tris POV**

I woke up to a sleeping Tobias next to me. He was so beautiful and I couldn't wake him up. When he slept, it was like he was a brand new person. You would never know he was abused or all of the losses he has experienced. His eyes fluttered open. "Morning beautiful." He said softly, a weak smile crawling on his face. He touched my cheek and brushed away a few hairs from in front of my eyes. "Hey Tobias?" "Yeah?" "I love you so much." "I love you too." I kissed him softly and then asked him a question. "What do you think about..." I hesitated. "Living together?" "I thought you already kind of were, I mean you do always try to spend time with me... I like that." He smiled. "I guess but I still have some things at my apartment." I said. I really only have some clothes but I still need to pick them up. "Well whenever you want to come by- for good- you can," we decided I would move in Friday, only a day from now. I was excited to be living with him.

**Tobias POV**

The next morning I helped Tris get her clothes and a few of her other things. She would live with me forever... Hopefully. Later on maybe at 7:30 at night, We toasted our milestone with champagne and some dinner. I was happy that I was going to live with the love of my life for a long time (forever?). "I usually don't drink..." Tris smiled. Someone was buzzed. "But this is amazing!" She laughed. I think I had a bit too much because my words were beginning to slur but I could still think straight... Mostly. I burst out laughing and Tris did too. Shit, I'm like slap happy now. "I think I had a bit too much to drink..." I laughed. Tris looked at me and smiled, but it was a different a smile. We finished dinner and drinks (we were now drunk because we both had about five glasses each, I'm 99% sure) and went into the bedroom. I kissed Tris and she kissed me back, pulling my shirt over my head. Her lips tasted like champagne. I laid back and sat on top of me. She kissed me again, harder. I put my hand around her neck and tangled my hand in her hair. She had her hand on my chest and ran her fingers over the Dauntless symbol on my ribcage. I sat up so she was kind of on my lap now. She ran her hand over my tattoo of the factions and then kissed me. I kissed her tattoo on her collarbone, slowly moving up toward her throat. I remember slipping my hands under her shirt and then starting to pull it off... Oh, shit. That's when things got blurry.

**Tris POV **

I wake up and see Tobias shirtless on his side. I was cold, and had a pounding headache. I got up to get undressed to go in the shower but as I left the bed I realized that I was already undressed. That's weird. Oh shit. I was drunk last night. The alcohol really got to me. I was hungover and I didn't remember anything. I started to panic. I shook Tobias to wake up. "Tobias," I whispered assuming he had a hangover too. "Wake up it's important!" I crawled back under the covers to spare the awkwardness. His eyes blinked open lazily. "Hey." He said groggily. He held his head in his hand. "Hi... Uh can I ask you something?" I said. He nodded. "Do you, uh, know why we're, uh... undressed?" His eyes were more alert now. "No... Why?" The last thing I remembered was walking into the bedroom with Tobias and kissing him... "No." I said nervously. "No, no, no, we didn't, did we?" I knew the answer. Of course we did. "Protection!" I said loud. "What about protection! Oh god, Tobias..." I began pacing, the sheet bunched up around me. "What if I'm...?" I asked. "I will love them like I love you, okay? Now please calm down its alright." He said. I sat next to him and I put my head on his shoulder. I needed to know what happened. Later in the day, when our minds cleared up, I tried to remember last night. So much for that fear. I took a test and it came back negative, thank god. I'm not ready for frigging kids. I told Tobias and I could see the relief in his eyes. No teen parents, please.

**A/N: hey guys I hope you like this so far! I'm planning on doing something a little bit crazy next chapter. Be prepared. It is a little bit sad but anyway Review!**


	4. Nightmares

**Tris POV**

"Let's never drink again." I said. "Hey now, I don't know if I'll go that far but I promise not to get drunk and knock you up." He said laughing. "So how has your second night here been?" He asked smiling. "Amazing..." I decided to be sappy now. "Just like every night will be." He smiled and kissed my cheek. He went to bed about 10 minutes before me. I fell asleep around 11:30, curled up close to his side. I woke up around 1:20 from a nightmare. It was of Tobias getting brutally beaten. I moved my hand around seeking his hand but found nothing, only sheet. I got worried and got up. I figured maybe he was at our spot in the chasm, where we had our first kiss. He goes there when he has bad dreams. I stayed in bed for about five minutes longer but I couldn't tolerate it. I was worried. I began walking into the pit, towards the chasm. A yell startled me. Tobias.

**A/N: cliffhanger because I am an asshole. sorry this is so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better! Review!**


	5. The Pit

**Tris POV**

I stopped in my tracks, unable to see. "What do you have against me?" Tobias asked. "Her." A voice whisper-yelled. I couldn't make out the voice yet. "And when you aren't there anymore, and she needs someone to comfort her, I will have her." The voice was hushed and sort of muffled. I heard a thud and Tobias groaned. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" He yelled now. Of course, the Pit where nobody could hear you scream unless you were right there. Wait- the voice said something about him being gone. He let out a half yell half groan. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Aww, is little Four struggling?" The voice asked in a baby voice. "No! I'm not going!" He yelled at the voice. "I'm staying here! For Tris!" Of course I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't know what was going on. I was standing here too long I needed to take action. "Well too bad you won't be able to." Tobias released a muffled groan. "What's going on?!" I yelled as I showed myself. I saw Tobias hanging over the chasm, he had one hand gripping the rail the other dangling by his side. Tobias was strong. He could do this. "Grab the rail!" I said standing right above him. He tried swinging his other hand to the rails but failed, causing him to lose his grip. "NO!" I yelled. As soon as he began to fall I grabbed his hand, enough to support him for a second but not forever. With his other hand he grabbed the rail just as my hand slipped out of his. I grabbed both of his hands and pulled as hard as I could. He fell over the rail on the Pit floor to safety. He shut his eyes. "I love you." He said. "I love you, too" I said smiling at him. When I looked up the smile left my face. His attacker. It was shocking.

**A/N: another kinda short chapter. Another cliffhanger because I am an asshole once again. Review please! Who do you think Tobias's attacker is? Most likely another chapter, ****later.**


	6. Taking Action

**Tris POV**

I stood in shock staring at Tobias's attacker. Al. **(A****/N: sorry nobody super shocking).** Of course. I knew he liked me, but enough to kill Tobias? "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said, tears springing to my eyes. Al. One of my best friends during initiation. "Tris..." He said his voice trailing off. "No. Why the hell would you try to kill one of the only things I love anymore?!" "I-" he began. "NO. Never ever talk to me or come near me ever again. I hate you. I fucking HATE your guts." A couple tears rolled down my cheek as I looked at Tobias, who was still on the floor, probably worn out. "If that's how you feel." Al said crying. He walked away. I pulled Tobias to his feet and we walked back to his- our apartment

**Tobias POV**

I was all worn out and tired. Almost falling to your death can really tire a guy out. I think long about what happened. If Tris hadn't been there, I would be dead by now and she wouldn't even know. She would've woken up and I wouldn't be there. Ever again. The thought gives me chills. I tried to just fall asleep. The next morning I woke up and Tris was muttering something. "It's my fault"...?

**Tris POV**

They found Al's body in the chasm that morning. "It's my fault..." I muttered pacing back and forth. Tobias stirred and looked at me. "Huh?" He asked. He probably could hear me. "They..." I paused. "They found Al's body in the chasm this morning." I told him. I sat on the bed, close to him. He pulled me in close and I put my head on his shoulder. I knew it was okay to cry but I couldn't. I can't stop thinking about what he did. "It's my fault..." I whispered into Tobias's shoulder. "It was his decision Tris, you didn't do this." He said. "Okay?" "Okay." I say.** (A/N: I just had to.)**

**A/N: hey guys! I hope you liked this, please review your thoughts about this because it really helps! I added a TFiOS reference for all you fans out there lol. I'm kind of stuck now so any ideas would really help! Thanks!**


	7. Funerals and Fun

**Tobias POV**

There were bruises on my arms where Al was grabbing me. I put on a black skin tight t-shirt that revealed the bruises. I didn't care though they just looked like any normal bruise. We went about our day- normal stuff, some shopping, cleaning etc. Later that day around 6:00 Al's funeral was held in the pit. I only bothered to go because of Tris. I knew even after what she said she would want to go. I found her by the chasm, in our spot, crying. "No tears." She said when she saw me. She took a deep breath to try and get rid of them. It didn't help. She walked over and hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder. "I did this." She said. "Tris. No you didn't okay?" She nodded and sniffled. Around 8:30, we left the pit and headed towards Zeke's apartment. He invited us there to play strip truth or dare. That just meant that if we said no to the truth or dare, we would take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count. We knocked on Zeke's door and when he opened we were greeted by the smell of beer and something baking. Dauntless cake. I loved dauntless cake but if Zeke made it, there's no telling what it really is. "Welcome..." He said. "To hell! Just kidding." He was so strange. Inside we saw several of our friends; Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Shauna. We all sat down in a circle. "Alright, bitches!" Zeke said coming into the circle. "I start first because I live here!" He scanned the circle a bit and then his eyes landed on Will. "Will, truth or dare?" "Uhh... Dare." Will said. "I dare you to go into the hall with a bottle of beer, act like you are drunk and kiss the first person you see." "I need to witness this!" Tris said. "Come on Four!" She said grabbing my hand. Four? Right, we were with friends. She dragged me behind her and pulled out her phone and began videotaping. Will stumbled out with a bottle of beer. The first person he saw was... Lynn. She had said no to the game already. "Hey baby..." Will said slurring his words. I bit my lip to prevent laughing out loud. He stumbled towards Lynn and pressed his mouth to hers. She pushed him hard into the stone wall, punched him, and continued walking. Will slid down to the ground and sat there with a dopey smile on his face. Tris ended the recording and laughed out loud. Will took a swig of the bottle and we walked in together. Tris showed everyone the video and everybody began laughing. Even Will. "You were a pretty convincing drunk." Marlene said. Will smirked and nodded in agreement. "Uhhhh... Four! Truth or Dare?" I thought for a second. "Dare." I said confidently. "I dare you to play seven minutes with Tris." Tris reddened a little. I looked at her for permission. She nodded. "Okay." I stood up and walked into Zeke's walk in closet with Tris. Thank got it was a walk in closet or else I would have had an anxiety attack. We kind of just sat there awkwardly for a second but then she pressed her mouth to mine. I kissed her back and wrapped my hand around her back. She put hers around my neck. Five minutes later, Zeke came in and told us to get out. "Okay... Um, Marlene truth or dare?" "Truth." That was the first truth of the night. "Are you and Uriah a thing?" I asked. Everyone said "ohh!" Or something along the lines of that. Marlene's cheeks turned pink. "Uhh... Yeah." "Aw!" Everybody shouted. "Zeke!" She said. "Truth or dare?" "DARRREEEEE!" Zeke yelled. "Go to the pit in your underwear and give the first person you see a lap dance." Marlene giggled. "Fine." "Four, lets go!" I didn't expect him to call me but I went anyway. Zeke walked in the pit in his boxers. I videotaped it and he walked over and sat on Eric's lap. I started dying laughing. Zeke's face turned bright red. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Eric asked. Zeke didn't say anything. Eric tried pushing him off but he didn't budge. Eric grabbed a beer bottle that was next to him and hit Zeke in the forehead. The bottle shattered and cut his head. Zeke fainted and fell off Eric. Eric nudged him with his foot. He slowly walked away from Zeke. I grabbed Zeke's arms and dragged him to the apartment. I showed the video and everyone burst out laughing, especially at the part when Eric smashed the beer bottle. By then, when the video ended, Zeke had regained consciousness and smirked. He held an ice pack to his forehead. "Christina." He said. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to go lick Will's chest in front of us." Christina removed her top. "Tris. You know the question." "Truth." Tris said surprisingly.

**Tris POV**

"Have you and Four ever done any addition?" She laughed wiggling her eyebrows at me. I moved my gaze slowly towards Tobias's. I removed my outer shirt. "Ohhhh!" Christina, Zeke, and Uriah shouted. "Shut up!" I shouted. "Uriah." "DARE! I ain't no pansycake!" He shouted. "Uriah! That word is dead!" Shauna said rolling her eyes. "I dare you to end everything you say with 'in my bed' until your next turn." I said smiling. "Shit!... In my bed." Everyone laughed. "Oh god this is a bad one in my bed!" I couldn't contain my laughter. "Shauna! In my bed." He cradled his head in his hand. "Ugh! Just go! in my bed!" "Dammit! In my bed." "Truth." she said. "Have you ever kissed Zeke in my bed?" Even Uriah laughed at that one. "Yes I've kissed him, but not in your bed." Shauna smiled. "Four." "Truth." Tobias said. "What's your real name?" Tobias removed his shirt. I smiled to myself. Well, it was more like an 'I know and you don't' smile. "Um... Christina." "Dare." Tobias grinned. "I dare you to get a huge picture of a kitten tattooed on your back." Christina took off her pants. No more passes unless she wanted to end up naked. "Tris!" She called. "Dare!" "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." I shrugged and sat on Tobias's lap. He put his hands around my waist to steady me. "Aww you two look so cute in my bed..." Uriah said sighing. "Um, Marlene." "Dare." "I dare you to go sing 'I kissed a girl' in the Pit in front of everyone." I smirked. Marlene took off her top. "Shauna!" "Dare..." She said. "I dare you to kiss Zeke right here and straddle him for the rest of the game." "Why?!" Shauna said taking her shirt off. "Uriah." "Dare again in my bed... Tris can I stop doing it now? In my bed..." I nodded giggling. "Anyways, Dare." "I dare you to confess your undying love for the first person you see in the hall and then kiss them." Uriah got up and walked in the hall. He probably thought he would see a girl. "Peter Hayes!" He began. "I love you so much!" He kissed Peter on the cheek. Peter told him to fuck off. "How could you do this to me?" Uriah cried out, his fake cry turning into a laugh. "You failed. It was supposed to be lips, take off your shirt." Shauna said. "Really? I kissed Peter for nothing?!" Poor Uriah. "Zeke!" Uriah said taking his shirt off. "Truth little bro!" Wow. "What's your guilty pleasure?" Zeke reddened and took his shirt off. "Okay! Group dare!" Zeke started. "Tonight we sleep in couples!" Zeke said. I saw Uriah walk over to Marlene and wrap his arm around her. Christina hugged Will. I went for Tobias's hand but Zeke pulled him over. "Let's go, sweetie." Zeke said in a high-pitched voice. Tobias and I burst out laughing and Tobias came over to me and kissed my forehead. Zeke just walked to Shauna without another word. "Me and Shauna get my room, Tris and for can get the guest room I guess, Marlene and Uriah can get the couch, and Will and Christina... I guess you can go in the closet with an air mattress." That makes sense because the closet was huge. Me and Tobias made our way into the bedroom.

**Tobias POV**

jumped onto the guest bed and landed on my back. Tris came and laid next to me. "There are perks to being Zeke's best friend." I said. "Clearly." She yawned. "Night, Tobias. I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." I said. She kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around her and we fell asleep.

**A/N: hey I hope you liked this! This is to make up for the short chapters I have been giving you lately! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Follow and fave! You guys are awesome! Bye!**

**-B**


End file.
